Everything
by SomeDizzyDreamerxxo
Summary: Hermione is sick of the fighting between her and Ron, and finally whats to put an end to the the fights...Post HBP and FleurBill Wedding...


**_Sometimes I give in to sadness  
Sometimes I don't_**

I'm not going to fight with you again!" Hermione cried, falling onto the hard long dirt rode.

She and Ron had been in another one of their notorious fights. It was driving her mad. She had always seemed to find the pair fighting. For the past few weeks Harry, Ron and Hermione have been looking for the last remaining Horcruxes. From the time that they had gotten off the Hogwarts train for the last time to the Fleur/Bill wedding and right up to now Hermione and Ron couldn't help but consistently fight.

Flash Back

"Are you going to ask anyone special to the Wedding?" Harry asked, looking out the window of Ron's room into the backyard where there were chairs, flowers, and an alter set up.

"No, why were you?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe Ginny, but that was if we were still dating, so I just me and my lone some." Harry said, drooping his head low.

He had broken up with Ginny during Dumbledore's funeral. It was the right thing to do. He didn't want her to ever be in danger. Not again.

"But you know, Ron. You don't have to go alone. There's always Hermione."

Harry turned from the window just in time to see Ron's face turn beat red.

"I-well… I haven't-It's just… No, I don't think that I will be asked her." Ron said, finally speaking a whole sentence.

"Why?" Harry said, sitting on the part of bed next to Ron.

Ron jumped to his feet and started to pace around the room. Harry just stared up at him.

"Because Hermione and I are, well, just friends, and if I asked her to the wedding then it might make things awkward."

"Rubbish."

"Besides…"

Ron was interrupted by his room opening. Hermione was pushed into the room by Ginny.

"Ginny, _please,_" Hermione said into the crack of the door before is shut completely.

She slowly turned her heal and faced her two best friends. Her face was heavily flushed and looked deeply worried. Harry could have though he heard her gulp.

"Ron, well…" she said, looking at the ground. "I was, well, wondering if maybe…um…Oh this is _hard_…. Ronald, would you go to the wedding with me?"

Harry smiled so widely, but Ron's face dropped. It didn't even drop from a happy facial expression but from a nervous one to a great saddened one.

"Oh, Hermione, Fleur and Bill are making me go with Gabrielle."

"Oh."

Was all that Hermione could say. She looked as if tears were forming in her eyes. She nodded her head and flew out of the room. Ron turned to Harry as soon as the door closed. Trying not to make eye contact he sighed.

"That was the besides bit I was getting at," Ron said; his head still low.

The wedding itself had gone down perfectly. Fleur and Bill were now happily married and the post celebration was going fine. Ron was dancing with Gabrielle, but his eyes never left Hermione. She was talking with Ginny. Mostly Hermione was trying to drain out Ginny. Gin got up to her feet and tried to pull Hermione up. Ron watched carefully as Hermione was pulled up by Ginny. Again Hermione was forcibly pushed towards Ron. He stopped dancing with Gabrielle and looked at Hermione as she headed towards him.

"May I cut in?" Hermione asked, turning a shade of pink while looked at the ground again.

"Um…"

Ron was flustered. He did want to dance with her but something else took over. A voice haunting him from the back of his head that said that he shouldn't even consider it. That the friendship was too valuable to lose. He grabbed Gabrielle's hands and started to dance with her again.

"Sorry, dancing with Gab, here."

Hermione didn't cry, although she wanted to. She glared at him and walked away very angrily.

End of Flashback

Harry and Ron were a little behind her. Harry ran to catch up with Hermione, and saw Ron following a bit.

"No, you stay here," he said, running after Hermione.

He knelt beside her.

"Hermione?" Harry said, touching her upper arm lightly.

_**  
At times I'm part of the madness  
Sometimes I won't  
Give in to you**_

"I'm sick of it!" she cried. "I'm sick of the fighting."

Ron was so far back that he couldn't hear a word they were saying that was somewhat a good thing though. These words have flowed in and out of Harry's head for seven years.

"Ever since first year he's been out to get me. I was only trying to be nice, to help _him_!"

"Hermione, if you just talk…"

"No, he's too thick to understand the words I say. I've tried for almost seven years, and do you see where I am now? Sitting here in the middle of nowhere crying on an old dirt rode."

**_You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere_**

_**And you've given my nothing  
**_

For some reason Harry didn't think that the things that were coming out of Hermione's mouth had anything to do with Horcruxes or school work but something else, something more.

"It always has to end in fighting! Why can't he just see…"

"What, Hermione?" Harry asked but had a pretty solid picture of what she was saying.

Hermione looked up the rode and saw Ron sitting on the ground playing with the grimly dirt below him.

**_And you've given me nothing  
But if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time_**

"Harry, can't you see? I'm in l-" **_  
_**

Hermione felt a hand on her back. Ron's hand. She turned trying her hardest to look mad, but no luck. She really just wanted to burst into tears. After pulling herself off the ground she just stared at Ron.

**_And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time_**

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

**_At times I feel myself smiling  
At times I'm not_**

"I just want us to stop fighting. Since first year, Ronald, and now we can't stop," she said, starting to cry again.

_**What's with the guilt that you styling baby  
Talk don't look good on you**_

"Yeah. I want it to stop too."

Harry took this moment as a cue to part. He just walked a little farther up the rode.

"You are my best friend, Hermione," Ron said.

**_You see in a way  
I have been looking for a reason to go there  
And you're leading me nowhere_**

"You have a funny way of showing it, Ronald Weasley. Lets try and remember all of our fights. Consistently first year we fought. Then in second a few times. In third you though that Crookshanks _ate _Scabbers. Then came our fourth year."

"Oh, I remember that. Krum and jealousy."

"Jealousy?" she said.

"As if you didn't know. It's a common emotion for me."

**_And if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time_**

"Oh, Ron!"

Hermione pulled Ron into a hug. That was when her tears rolled down her cheeks again. She wept into his shoulder.

**_And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
_**

"I was horribly jealous when you and Lavender were going together."

"That was the point." Hermione pulled away from the hug, drawing the tears from her face with her hand franticly. "I know, I'm sorry. But you and McLaggen. I could help but get back."

"I was only with Cormac because you told me to snog the life out of the boy!" Hermione said, staring at Ron in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Hermione! About everything, from first year right up to this resent fight. Especially that stupid wedding."

Memories of the wedding flowed back into Ron and Hermione's head.

"Yeah," she said.

"I was just nervous about dancing with you, and I would have gone with you if Bill and Fleur hadn't made me go with Gabrielle."

_**  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time**_

Hermione was very quiet. Ron felt so guilty. He put his hand out infront of him.

"Dance with me?" he said.

"Oh, Ron, there isn't any music."

"We'll make our own."

_**  
Are you waiting for a special occasion  
To give me your heart**_

And they danced. They danced as if there was a symphony of music playing in the back round written just for them.

**_Cause I need a little confirmation  
To make a real start_**

Then after a minute more of dancing Ron stopped them. Hermione whose eyes were still shut and whose head was still sitting on Ron's chest said, "Is our song over?"

**_Don't wait till it's too late_**

"No, Hermione, I have to tell you something."

**_Are you ready to show me?_**

"wait." Hermione said, placing her fingers on his lips.

**_Are you ready to love me?_**

"Me first." she said softly. "Even after all of our fight, constant bickering, smart remarks and jealousy I just have to tell you think."

**_You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere_**

"Over these past years together at Hogwarts I've fallen in love."

_**And if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time**_

Tears pulled themselves down her already tear stricken face.

**_And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
And if you're ready to be_**

"I love you, Ronald Weasley."

**_Ready to be my everything  
And if you're ready to see it through this time_**

"Hermione Granger, I love you too."

**_If you're ready for love then baby  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait forever this time_**

Smiles peeled on both of their faces. Then after seven years of waiting… Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley kissed.

**_La De Da_**

The End


End file.
